The End of Order
Overview Faction: Shivering Isles Main Quest Prerequisites: The Roots of Madness Quest Giver: None Reward: See Benefits/Duties below Background In the previous quest, The Roots of Madness, you were finally able to reactivate the Staff of Sheogorath and hence ascended to the throne of Madgod. Before you can celebrate your new title, though, a Golden Saint runs into the throne room of Sheogorath's Palace, excited and out of breath. Walkthrough The messenger is the Captain of the Palace Guard. She informs you, regardless of how you chose to speak to her, that a giant Order obelisk has activated in the Palace courtyard and the Forces of Order are pouring out in a last, desperate gambit against you. Haskill is no help in this matter, but the three Golden Saints nearby will follow you if ordered. In the courtyard, you will find a great battle and two active obelisks. Each obelisk requires three Hearts of Order to deactivate. If you are not carrying any Hearts, keep killing Knights of Order and searching their corpses until you gather six. As always, stay away from the Priests, as they will reanimate as long as the obelisks are active and their unconscious bodies will shock you if searched. You will find yourself fighting alongside a great deal of Saints and Seducers - use them to your advantage. Once you have shut down both obelisks, a bright white shining light will shoot straight down into the courtyard. It will build in intensity until it bursts out into the courtyard, killing every single Saint and Seducer left. Now you must fight Jyggalag alone. He appears similar to a giant version of one of his Knights. He will heap scorn on you. Watch for his left hand, which deals a strong Shock Damage spell as well as the ability to knock you over. He will also regenerate health over time. After he is dead, his giant disembodied head appears floating in the sky. After conceding your victory, he tells you that once the Shivering Isles was his, and that he was so powerful that the other Daedric Princes feared him, and cursed him to live as "that gibbering fool, Sheogorath." Once a millennium, he was allowed to become his true self and re-conquer the Isles, only to find madness eventually overtaking him. Now that you have defeated him, however, he is free to roam the wastes of Oblivion again. Jyggylag finishes by saying, "Mortal, King, God ... Perhaps you will grow to your station. Fare thee well, Sheogorath, Prince of Madness," and then vanishes. Go inside the Palace and speak to Haskill. (He refuses to speak to you in the courtyard, citing the "mess.") Haskill is now a bit more respectful than in the past, calling you "Lord Sheogorath" and saying he never doubted you. Haskill will also detail your new duties and benefits as Lord Sheogorath, Madgod of the Shivering Isles. They are: Benefits *Court Healer. The Court Healer, who is always in the throne room, can cast a powerful healing spell on you. No matter how badly wounded, you will be healed completely. This is very useful when combined with Sheogorath's Protection. *Entertainment. A dancing girl will come into the throne room and perform for your pleasure any time you would like. Speak to Haskill in the throne room. *Escort. Any Golden Saint or Dark Seducer in the throne room will act as a standard follower and fight to the death for you. *Greater Power Manipulate Weather. This will change the weather to a random effect and add a related bonus. Only works in the Shivering Isles. *Sheogorath's Protection. This 100-point spell will resurrect you, for a limited amount of time, in the throne room of Sheogorath's Palace. This is not a teleportation spell - it only goes into effect if you die while the spell is active. You will also have the option of traveling back to the location you were killed at. Only works in the Shivering Isles. *Sheogorath's Regalia. This one-piece suit can be found on Sheogorath's Throne. *Sheogorath's Throne. You can now sit in Sheogorath's chair. * Sword of Jyggalag. This claymore will be in the back of the throne room. It will appear to be decoration but you can pick it up by activating it. Note if the sword of Jyggalag doesn't appear at the back of the throne room then exit to the palace grounds and enter Sheogorath's Palace. Duties *Defend the Realm. Speak to Haskill about this subject and he will notify you if there any threats to the Shivering Isles. You will also have the option of sending your troops instead of handling the situation personally. When the problem is solved, your people will send you a tribute of either 1000 gold if you dealt with it alone and 500 gold if you sent the guards to help. Journal entries After speaking to the Captain of the Palace Guards: :The Captain of my Palace Guard has informed me that an Obelisk has activated in the Palace courtyard! It seems that Order is launching its final attempt to take control of the Shivering Isles. I need to defeat Jyggylag and his minions once and for all. After shutting down the first Obelisk: :''A second Obelisk has activated. I need to shut it down to stop the Knights from overwhelming the defenders. After defeating Jyggylag: :''Jyggalag has spoken to me and told me the Greymarch is ended and the forces of Order have retreated. Haskill will likely know how I should proceed. Category: Quests Category: Shivering Isles Category: Shivering Isles Main Quest